Assignment Failed! Tsubaki and Black Star?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Black Star and Tsubaki failed another assignment. Tsubaki falls asleep. Does Black Star take advantage of her? TsuStar, lemon, oneshot.


The door to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment jingled as the two opened it then walked through it after another vigorous mission, which, once again, was not completed sufficiently due to Black Star's arrogance. "Ya-hoo!" he yelled, not caring either way, "that was awesome! Right, Tsubaki?" he said, eagerly eyeing his weapon partner. "Oh, right!" she replied in a both friendly and timid manor. She knew they were going to continue failing the missions, but she had come to terms with that fact long ago. 'Anything for Black Star.' she thought proudly.

Black Star made his way to the restroom. Utterly exhausted, Tsubaki collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

"Tsubaki? There's-" he said, entering the room before seeing that Tsubaki was asleep. 'Aw, she looks so cute when she sleeps...' Black Star thought initially. He shook his head quickly, trying to physically remove the thought from his mind. 'No. I don't like Tsubaki like that. I mean, sure, she's cute, but we're just partners, that's all.' he kept telling himself. He ultimately decided not to disturb her. He sat on the floor and watched television for a while as Tsubaki peacefully slept.

After about twenty minutes of watching television, a voice was heard. "Ahh...Black Star..." Tsubaki mumbled in her sleep. Black Star turned around, surprised. Was Tsubaki really dreaming of him? Or was she just stirring awake? Either way, he thought the way she said his name was incredibly sexy. An overwhelming portion of him wanted to hear her say it again. He began to imagine her. Imagine her naked, flustered, pleasured, and all due to him. Black Star wanted nothing more in the world than that thought to become a reality.

Cautiously, the blue-hair boy crawled over to the couch. He stopped to gaze at Tsubaki's beautiful sleeping face. 'So hot.' he thought. Wait, wasn't he just telling himself a moment ago about how they're just partners? The thought seemed meaningless as the newer ones easily replaced the thought's good intentions. If there was one thing in the world he wanted right now, it was Tsubaki. And to think it was all because she sleep-spoke his name. It was the way his name was pretty much moaned that turned him on.

Black Star gently brushed aside the loose strands of hair in her face with his rough fingers. He felt he could gaze at her face forever, conscious or otherwise. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips made contact, Tsubaki smiled ever so slightly, fully aware of what was happening. She had woken up as Black Star started crawling to her, but he didn't need to know that. She wanted to see what he was going to do.

The space between them closed as Black Star brought his slightly chapped lips to Tsubaki's perfect, luscious lips. He took his time to enjoy the moment and relish the feeling. He was surprised to say the least when he felt her kiss him back. Suddenly unsure of his actions now that she was conscious, he pulled back.

"Oh! Uh, Tsubaki..." he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "you're awake." Tsubaki just giggled and sat up, sitting criss-cross on the couch as Black Star stood up. "I, um..." he began. "Oh, just come here!" Tsubaki said, reaching her arms out, ready to hold him. Had she been waiting for this? Or was she just being nice? He didn't wait to find out.

Instead of meeting Tsubaki's embrace, Black Star got onto the other end of the couch and began crawling on all fours towards her. It was almost seductive, the way he moved. Tsubaki couldn't help but blush like crazy as she watched him advance towards her.

He brought his hands to her shoulders and pinned her down, now on top of her. He whispered into her ear seductively, "I'm going to do everything to you." She giggled. "Wait 'til you see me." He said in response to her prior light laughter. She blushed deeply.

He brought his lips to hers roughly. Almost immediately, he stuck his tongue out and basically forced it into Tsubaki's mouth. She didn't stop him. Strained and powerful passion was portrayed in the desperate make out session between the weapon and the meister. She tasted sweet and unique. Black Star, however, tasted like chocolate (probably because he was eating some).

Black Star began kissing along her jawline, causing her to moan subtly. He wanted to hear more. He gently planted a trail of kisses down her neck. Tsubaki was surprised by his sweet carefulness. When he got to her collarbone, he began licking and sucking. Tsubaki, caught off guard, suddenly moaned loudly. A decent sized hicky formed.

He moved right ahead. He began to take her dress off. It was difficult at first, but after he got the fastenings undone it came right off, leaving her in just her panties and her bra. He started to try to take her bra off, but Tsubaki stopped him. "Wait! Black Star...don't you think you should be...less clothed? I'm uncomfortable..." "Oh, right!" he said. He stripped until all that was left was his boxers. "There...how about now?" He said, smiling broadly. Tsubaki giggled and blushed at the same time. He began kissing her again.

While making out, he moved to the clasps of her bra and unsnapped them, popping it right off. He moved to throw it on the ground. Nervously, she blushed a deeper shade of pink. He brought his attention back to her face and smiled when he saw her blushing. He kissed her as if to tell her not to be nervous. He took his right hand and cupped her right breast. She gasped in surprise. He began to knead it, grinning at the feeling. He lowered his mouth to the left one and began sucking gently around the nipple, working his way inward. When he got to the nipple, he licked it with pressure, then sucked harder, causing Tsubaki to moan loudly. He did the same to the right breast, alternating kneading and sucking. He could feel his boxers getting tighter significantly.

He licked between her breasts then trailed his tongue downward until he reached her panties, which were visibly wet. He wrapped his index finger seductively around the waistband and attempted to pull them off, but she stopped him. "Wait." She stated simply. He looked at her, confused, but before he could speak she kissed him, drawing attention away from her southern region. She wanted to do something first.

While making out, Tsubaki boldly grabbed Black Star's erection. His eyes grew wide, thoroughly surprised by her audacity. She began stroking him through his boxers, driving him mad. Almost on instinct, he bucked his hips. She removed her hand from his dick and placed it on his chest, feeling his well-developed muscles. She broke the kiss and began licking down his torso until she reached his boxers, which she proceeded to remove tentatively, freeing his large cock from constraint. Tsubaki was surprised by his size, but continued her mission anyway.

Tsubaki cupped his balls, making him gasp. She put her other hand on his shaft and began pumping lightly. She then brought her lips to the tip of his dick and began sucking on his head. She proceeded to take as much of him as she could into her mouth. The portion she couldn't fit was being stroked by the hand that wasn't massaging his balls. She found a tempo in her head-bobbing, then began licking along his shaft as she sucked, causing Black Star to moan. "Ungh...Tsubaki..." he drew out the "I" in her name. She picked up her pace. "Agh! Ungh, Tsu-Tsubaki...I'm...I'm gonna..." he said, grimacing in pleasure. Tsubaki stopping her lustful 'multi-tasking' abruptly.

"Why'd you stop?" Black Star asked, half-angry due to the fact the built-up pleasure was still present, yet unraveling. "Because," she began, "we need to save you for me." she said, putting extra emphasis on 'you' and 'me'. Black Star grinned seductively, now fully aware of where the situation was headed.

He kissed her again. Unexpectedly, he shoved his hand into her panties, directing his rough fingers straight towards her clit. Tsubaki, surprised and in great pleasure, broke the kiss and moaned loudly, "Ahh! Black Star!" Black Star smirked and stroked her harder, causing her to writhe. He then removed the hand and used it to pull off her panties. He brought his mouth to her now soaking pussy and began lapping at it, causing Tsubaki to shiver with pleasure. He then focused his mouth on her clit and began sucking, using his tongue. Tsubaki reacted immediately, moaning very loudly. "Agh! Ungh...Ahh...B-Black S-Starrr...I'm g-going to..." Upon hearing this, Black Star picked up his tongue's pace. "Black Star!" She screamed upon release. The screaming of his name made him become rock-hard, and he began throbbing.

He began making out with her, giving her time to come off her orgasm. After a bit, he pulled off her face and gazed into her eyes, smirking devilishly, the two of them very aware of what was going to happen next.

Black Star aligned his cock with Tsubaki's awaiting pussy then checked her eyes one last time to be sure. She gulped and nodded cautiously, then closed her eyes with anticipation. He cautiously plunged the tip of his cock inside her. He used all his restraint to go slow. After all, he didn't want to hurt her. That would be the opposite of awesome.

Tsubaki felt her hymen break, and she grimaced in pain. Black Star stopped, worried. "Tsubaki! Are you alright?" He asked, panicked. "...yeah, I'm fine. C-continue." she said. Black Star began thrusting again. Watching her face change from discomfort to lust, pain to pleasure, he gained the confidence to pick up the pace. Tsubaki moaned, "Ahh...Black Star...harder..." the command dripped past her lips lustfully. Black Star absolutely loved it and did as told, fucking her more forcefully. "F-faster...Black Star..." she said. He did so as well. He placed both his hands on her hips for leverage. Her breasts began to bounce up and down as his pace quickened. Her eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust and she was gasping erratically, an occasional vocal outburst escaping her throat as Black Star continuously thrust into her warmth. "Ungh...Tsubaki...you're so...hot...a-and tight..." he moaned, again grimacing with pleasure. He changed his angle ever so slightly, making Tsubaki scream, "Ah! Black S-Star! I-I'm going to-" And with that, her massive orgasm overwhelmed her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer as her walls clenched around his length. "Tsubaki! Ungh..." he said, releasing himself within her. He pulled out and collapsed next to her on the couch.

He kissed her passionately before saying, "Ya-hoo! That was awesome!" Tsubaki giggled.


End file.
